mi camino de regreso es ir hacia ti
by katyw
Summary: Kurogane conoce a Fye casualmente pero sus destinos debian chocarse y coincidir po lo que dificilmente podran dejar de conocerse, ademas Kurogane debera buscar el equilibrio perdido despues de tantos conflictos denle una oportunidad


**Mi camino de regreso es ir hacia ti**

autor:Katyw

capitulo 1

Cual es el destino

_gracias por leer es mi primer fic y mi primer fic KuroFye_

Era una tarde como cualquiera ,Kurogane caminaba tranquilo de regreso a su casa , mientras atravesaba el parque vecino a su casa , tuvo que detenerse en seco pues en la calle delante de el tuvo que presenciar como un auto mediano colisionaba con una motocicleta, lanzando al conductor de la motocicleta a unos metros de su móvil y quedando este junto a el , el auto q solo presentaba una hendidura en la parte delantera se dio a la fuga acelerando a los pocos segundos puesto que había sido quien provoco el accidente Kurogane se agacho junto al cuerpo inmóvil del conductor y lo zarandeo

-oye! estas bien?- pero el chico permanecía inmóvil , intento levantarlo pero su cuerpo se inclino pesadamente hacia un lado, Kurogane alarmado lo aferro con fuerza y se imagino lo peor , pero retomo la calma después de tomarle el pulso y notar q aun estaba con vida, la calle estaba completamente vacía y al notar q nadie se haría cargo del chico ni de su moto lo tomo en sus brazos y le llevo a su departamento.

Despertó en silencio y casi no se sobresalto de despertar en un lugar desconocido, aunque hubiera preferido…

-ya despertaste-dijo con voz indiferente Kurogane al ver al rubio incorporado en la cama

Mientras ingresaba en el dormitorio

-así es-respondió Fye empujando su rubio cabello hacia atrás Kurogane acabo de entrar, traía una bandeja con comida q deposito sobre Fye-es para ti debes tener hambre-le dijo, Fye contemplo la leche con tostadas

-gracias- dijo antes de empezar a comer, como si no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo

-es verdad –inquirió Kurogane-eres demasiado liviano no tuve inconvenientes en traerte aquí-acaso no te alimentas bien?-Fye dejo de comer pero no alzo la mirada, Kurogane continuó

-debes ser mas cuidadoso contigo mismo-dijo con la voz firme

Fye esbozo una medio sonrisa

-no te preocupes por mi eh…

-kurogane. Llamame kurogane

-kurogane?

-si

///

-talvez yo no deba , pero tu si-dijo Kurogane –debes cuidar de tu vida

Esta última frase provoco que el rostro del rubio cambiara bruscamente su semblante a uno extremadamente frio serio y triste

-mi moto, donde esta?- dijo con voz ausente

-aun no la eh reparado. Esta en el patio trasero del edificio-ahora Kurogane no entendía al rubio en absoluto le había cambiado el tema

-bueno yo, creo q debo irme…

-espera te dije q aun no he reparado tu moto q harás

-me la llevo

-no podrás la parte de adelante esta en mal estado y… - fue interrumpido por el rubio

-entonces vendré por ella cuando este lista –repuso Fye dirigiéndose a la salida

-espera – dijo Kurogane este chico parecía un mal educado ni siquiera le había dado las gracias

Fye se detuvo y se volvió hacia el

-xq me salvaste?

- eh?

- responde

-no dejaría a nadie herido en la calle

-ya. Bueno … gracias…creo- su voz se había tornado débil y entrecortada.

-cual es tu nombre - se atrevió a preguntar Kurogane antes que Fye acabe de salir de la habitación

-Fye d. Flourite- dijo en voz baja pero suficientemente audible para Kurogane

-bueno la moto va a estar lista en cuatro días y no te preocupes la arreglare muy bien pues seguí un curso hace un año

-hasta luego Kuro…sama

-Kurogane!!!- respondió con enfado

-si hasta luego Kuro-mii-y Fye salió corriendo

"pero q se cree se fue y no es capaz de decir mi nombre"

Cuatro días después

-buenas tardes –saludaba en voz baja un rubio ingresando a un bar

-buenas tardes-respondió el cantinero y luego agrego-deseas lo mismo de siempre?

-si

El cantinero se puso a preparar la bebida del rubio y luego se la entrego , el otro la bebió de un trago

-otra por favor

-------

-ya son las seis de la tarde y no ha llegado ese tipo q es dueño de la moto-decía Kurogane mientras miraba la moto y mostraba algo de enfado en el rostro

-estas seguro q le dijiste q venga hoy?-pregunto Shaoran

-yo no me equivoco – respondió Kurogane con voz sombría

- y si el paso algo? No dijiste q ni siquiera intento evadir al auto que se le venia encima?

-que le va a pasar tal vez se le olvido me pareció q era un distraído-espeto Kurogane

-ok

-ademas por que te preocupas de q le pase algo, es un desconocido

-tienes razón –dijo Shaoran –bueno creo ya es hora de irnos recuerda q Yuuko nos dijo q lleguemos puntuales porque la fiesta es a las 7 y nuestros departamentos quedan un poco lejos

-si . aunque no se porque debo ir yo

- somos compañeros de trabajo y lo mas importante ella es la jefa

Kurogane no dijo nada más y ambos se encaminaron a la parada de autobús

-==

- Vamos pasa Tomoyo- decia Yuuko

-gracias por invitarme quiero conocerlo y vine desde muy lejos , después de todo el es mi prometido, ha sido una decisión de nuestros padres que yo y Kurogane debemos casarnos y unir nuestras riquezas. Pero por favor no se lo digan hoy solo quiero conocerlo, ya sabré yo el momento adecuado para avisarle quien soy, primero deseo ser su amiga.

-claro no te preocupes, ven siéntate aquí , el debe estar por llegar-dijo Yuuko

-pasen-se escucho la voz de Watanuki

-gracias-dijo Shaoran

Kurogane y Shaoran entraron

-hoola kurogane! – saludo Yuuko

-hola –saludo el aludido con voz indiferente y se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos

-lo siento –se disculpo Shaoran ante el comportamiento de Kurogane- esta de mal humor xq hoy el chico q es dueño de la moto no fue por ella.

-siempre esta de mal humor-dijo Yuuko con voz divertida – no se como lo aguantas de vecino de departamento

Shaoran rio nerviosamente y tenia una gotita en la cabeza

Kurogane seguia asaltando la mesa de bocadillos

-hola- le saludo una melodiosa y bella voz

Kurogane alzo la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos negros

-hola -respondió monótonamente- necesitas algo?

-no, bueno si

-que

-te llamas Kurogane?

-si

Kurogane le respondía con frialdad y desinterés

-voy atrabajar con Yuuko, así q vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo y pensé en q deberíamos ser amigos

Kurogane se llevo otro bocadillo a la boca

-bueno y en q sector vas a trabajar?- pregunto al fin , ya no parecía enfadado

-voy a trabajar en los diseños de los edificios, y en q trabajas tu?

-me ocupo de las negociaciones de ventas y compras y también relaciones con otras constructoras

-ah q interesante

Una bella canción empezó a tocar y varias parejas se pusieron a bailar

-bailamos? – dijo Tomoyo con una bella sonrisa

-bueno-dijo Kurogane al ver q no había otra opción y ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile; mientras que al otro lado del salón Yuuko y Watanuki los miraban

- porque la dejaste trabajar en la empresa?

Yuuko puso cara de q lo pensaba

-porque es hora de q el destino de Kurogane se defina

-ahh! Estas diciendo q ya es hora q Kurogane se case!!!-dijo sorprendido Watanuki

-no- le corrigio Yuuko-lo qe digo es k el destino lo creas tu mismo pero hay varias posibilidades y varios destinos para ti, unos que te harán feliz y otros que no, pero esta en ti escoger el correcto o equivocarte y todos tenemos q escoger en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

El rostro de Yuuko era serio igual q cuando solia hacer predicciones con las cartas Watanuki la miraba sorprendido Yuuko tenia un don especial para hablar del futuro y del destino de las personas igual q con el

-entonces has visto algo sobre Kurogane? – se atrevió a preguntar

-si y no

-bueno pero no piensas q Kurogane debe casarse

-noo!-dijo Yuuko con una gotita en la cabeza

***

-bailas bastante bien-elogio Tomoyo a Kurogane q se movía torpemente

-no mientas-le dijo el deteniéndose y caminando hacia un asiento, la pieza había terminado

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron enormemente y se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar

-Kurogane le pasa algo-pregunto Shaoran acercándose a su amigo

-la gente miente demasiado hasta en cosas sin importancia

Shaoran no comprendió

-es linda la chica con la q estaba bailando- le dijo

-se llama Tomoyo va a trabajar en tu departamento es arquitecta- dijo Kurogane

-ah. Yuuko no me había comentado nada

-como si esa fuera considerada con alguien –dijo molesto

-si que lo es -dijo Shaoran- no te alteres demasiado

Once de la noche

Kurogane había permanecido sentado, Tomoyo se había acercado a el y habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras , Kurogane había hablado con ella mas de lo q solía hablar con otros compañeros de la compañía a excepción de Shaoran q además era su vecino

-kurogane san va a comerse ese trozo de pastel decía Shaoran tímidamente a su amigo

-no. Si lo quieres tómalo

-gracias

El chico tomo el trozo de pastel y empezó a comerlo enseguida

Al cabo de un rato Kurogane se sintió cansado por alguna razón y decidieron irse

-Hasta luego Yuuko-san- se despedía amablemente Shaoran

-será mejor que tomemos un taxi- dijo Kurogane-ya se ha hecho muy tarde y puede ser peligroso

Ambos empezaron a caminar para dirigirse ala calle principal que quedaba a unas cuadras de allí porque además Shaoran necesitaba recargar el saldo de su teléfono celular

-a quien te urge llamar tanto eh?-preguntó Kurogane

Las mejillas de Shaoran adquirieron un tono rosaseo

-a nadi…e en es..pecial- dudaba en responder y se había puesto nervioso

-con que a nadie

Kurogane sonrió para sus adentros Shaoran era muy bueno y tierno, la chica de la que el se enamorara seria afortunada

-ahí hay una tienda abierta, ire a recargar ahí. Espéreme

Kurogane cruzo la calle y se puso a esperar a Shaoran en esa calle había varios bares y se oía claramente el ruido de la música, sin embargo a Kurogane no le intereso pues esos no eran sus ambientes y con lo cansado que estaba…

-por favor señor tiene que irse ya vamos a cerrar el bar – un mesero empujaba fuera del bar a un hombre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie


End file.
